Too Late
by Miss-Madison
Summary: A secret, A tragedy, An unlikely romance. Just a few of the things included in this fic. Hermione returns home from her 5th year of Hogwarts and that night members of the ministry invade her house...Thats only the beginning. Please r&r if you like it!


Too late   
  
By, Miss Madison   
  
A/N: This is a Draco/hermione fic...first fic I've written in a long time! Spell check is like not working so yeah.  
  
R &R if you like this fic!   
  
Its like this everytime....I thought to my self. Every time school ends...I dont relize that the year is actully over until the train stops and I get out to meet  
  
my parents by the car and thoguhts of the years events flood my mind. This year had been exciting and I find my self saddened by the thought its   
  
over. I decide to forget about it and just take my seat in the car. As the car pulls out of its parking space and into the streets of London my mother   
  
begins speaking to me over the soft music of the radio playing in the back ground.  
  
"Had a fun year Hermione?" She asks me. I nod. "Yeah. The year was pretty amazing. So what have you and dad been doing??" I ask.  
  
My dad (who is driving) clears his throat and says to me, "Living life the same as always. Hey remmber that stew your aunt made last Thanksgiving?" "Yeah." "We are having that for dinner." He smiled. My dad loves to cook its one of his hobbies. I smile. Glad that Im home after all.   
  
A few hours after dinner I change in to my night clothes...a black tank top and black shorts and I put my long frizzy chesnut brown hair in a pony tail atop my head so it doesnt get too tangled when I sleep. I finaly undo my bed and crawl into it. Smiling at the celing. I have forgotten how comfy my bed was! I let my eyes close..almost surrendering to sleep when I hear a loud BANG in the distance.The noise freaked me out so I jump out of my bed and head towards the door of my room. I look out of the door to find men in yellow robes...ministry members...walking around. One of them a strong looking one, held my father up high by the collar of his shirt, he was yelling something at him. All the color in my face was gone as I saw this. I grab my wand, gripping it tightly I run down stairs. My mother looks like she fainted or collapsed on the sofa. My father is no longer being yelled at, the minute I ran in he threw him unto the floor. The men (there was like 5 of them) all turned to look at me.   
  
One of them approched me, with his wand he produced these ghostly looking hand cufs. Before he could get close enough to put them around my wrists like some common criminal I point my wand up at him. His eyes got real wide. "WHATS GOING ON!?" I ask feeling very angery.  
  
"For the good and just side we cannot allow you to live without being monitored by a ministry wizard. I have come to bring you to head quarters immedently. Come quietly and we will not hurt your parents." I was so mad. How dare these people!! What are they talking about? Why do I need to be monitored!!?? And they went way too far threating my parents!! Never in my life have I the cool, calm and collected Hermione Granger have been so mad n all my life. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." I state firmly. They just look at me like I've gone off the deep end or something. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!!??" I take my wand and mutter a spell that knocks them into the back of thehouse, hard. Talking to my mother I say, "Come on we have to leave." She doesnt answer me so I grab her arm and shake it, I let go and her arm drops slow and loosely against her side. I gasp escapes my mouth. I run over to my father who is laying doubled over on the floor, struggling to breathe. "There isnt much time, you need to get out of here and without me." He says. Tears run down my face. "No Im not leaving you here!!" I nearly screamed. Just then the door bangs open and more ministry members appear. "Go!!!" He pushes me away.   
  
Without thinking it through, a spell escaped my lips that after saying this would change my life forever, I had put a combonation of all the illigal curses I could think of on these men. They all dropped to the floor like flies. What have I done...? I thought to my self as I left running into the cold woods behind my house for what seemed like forever. Finding I run no longer I stop at the foot of a large willow tree. I relize Im not alone as I see a shadow before me. The figure got close enough and found my self stairing into the face of Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.  
  
I smirk on his face he takes off his dark blue cloak and he put it around my sholders. His hand on my back he helps me walk, leading me somewhere. "Malfoy why are you here??" " Im saving your arse Granger. After what took place your gonna need some saveing."  
  
"You saw??" He shook his head. "Then why didnt you help them, my parents!! Yes they are muggles but they are still human!! They didnt deserve that! No one deserves that!" "Your right." His words caught me off guard.   
  
"What??" "I didnt get there in time to help them." His grey eyes bore into my own hazel ones. We continued walking in scilence until we reached a clearing, and a very expensive looking sliver goblet laying in the clearing. "Its a port key to Malfoy Manor...come on." I hesitate. And then I decide, Well where else am I to go! Im still in my night clothes for god sakes! So swallowing the last of my pride I follow.   
  
The next day I wake up in a huge, heavly decorated bed and bedrom. Malfoy was standing over me. I let out a tiny scream. He just smirks.   
  
"I fell like I've been hit by a truck." I moan. "You look it too." I swat at him, missing his face by a fraction. "Your one to talk." I mutter. "I have to admit that was immpressive last night, your combonation of dark spells that is. Where did you learn such a thing." Tears well up in my eyes.  
  
He isnt going to let me forget last night is he? I thought to myself. How can I possibly forget last night anyways it was just too much. "I dont know it just happened." He nodded. "Fair enough. I heard my parents talking they say the reason the ministry memmbers attacked at your house last night was because they think you are a ledgendary witch or something like that....they say you may even be more powerful than potter."  
  
"Yeah whatever. But thats just stupied why would they attack anyways Im good! I am on the side of good!!"   
  
He shook his head. "And just what is the side of good anyways Granger?" Noticing my stunned scilence he smiles a dangerous smile. "Thats what I thought. Now come with me to dinning room...father wants to have a word with you...and please donot try to free the house elves that is just so Grifindork!" "Hello I am in Griffindor! You slime ball of a Slytherin!"  
  
Once in the dinning room I am greeted with a hug by Malfoy's mum. Im so connfused. Hello Im a muggle born I wanted to scream but didnt. His father, looking very tall and bussiness like pointed to a chair nearest the sofa that he was sitting at. "You know that you were adopted didnt you?? A very good friend of mine was your father. The ministry hated him because they feared his power so they had to dispose of him. And last night they were at your house to try and dispose of you as well. It's a good thing they failed. Like your birth father you are very powerful."   
  
"Who was my father??" I ask. "His name was Demitri Nerezza. Very little, to most, was known about him. He was shy and well mannered unless someone was to make him mad. You look so much like him." He said. "What about my mother?" I asked. "I'm afraid that I dont know anything about your mother. Sorry I cannot stay longer to chat, but I must be off...bussiness to attend. I hope you have a good day miss Granger." And with his dark green cloak trailing behind him he left the house. I was left in a state of confussion and I had so many questions that I couldnt even begin to put into words. "Granger! Come on now we are going back to your house to get your things...and then we have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some things for my mother." This was going to be a very long day.   
  
A/N: Yeah it is kinda short but hopefully I can continue it soon...that is if you guys want me to. :-) Have any ideas for chapter two let me know by reveiwing! :-D Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
